SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Striker Gear
The SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Striker Gear is a Gen II Long-Type Mobile Suit used by Star Strike in Suits and Armors and is a redesign of the GNC-2 Agas used during the War against Karith. Specifically, the Agas Striker Gear was designed for Star Strike pilots who plan to pursue the role of long-range combat. As such, the Agas Striker Gear was designed for long-range sharp-shooting and medium-range combat, entering CQC only if forced to by an enemy that gets "too close for comfort". Technology and Combat Characteristics The Agas Striker was designed primarily for long-range assaults. As such, the unit relies primarily on its Sniper Rifle and Beam Pistols for combat. The unit does possess a beam saber, but only uses it as a last resort. While the unit is a monster at long-raned combat, it performs horribly in Close Quarters combat due to the unit being made stiff-jointed to support the recoil of the Sniper Rifle. The Mobile Suit uses a GN Drive Tau enhanced with GN Capacitor technology for power. Weaponry ;*Beam Sniper Rifle :A GN Beam Sniper Rifle designed for use with the Agas Striker as a standard arament. Unlike most araments, the weapon is mounted directly to the right shoulder via a Drive Arm and can swivel a complete 90 degrees to the right, and can swivel to positioning above or below the shoulder. ;*Beam Pistol x2 :GN Beam Pistols used as the main mid to close range weaponry of the Agas Blitz. They are fairly versatile, low particle-consuption weapons that can pack a punch equal to a Beam Rifle. ;*GN Beam Saber :A single GN Beam Saber used for last-resort melee combat. ;*GN Vulcan x2 :GN Vulcan mounted into the head of the Agas Striker. They are mainly used for point-defense and CQC. ;*Sniper Scope :A sniping sensor built into the head of the Agas Striker. when activated, the Agas' V-Fin descends to reveal the scope. The Vulcans cannot fire while in Sniper Mode to avoid the risk of damaging the communication system. Added Sub-Class Weaponry Sniper-Added weaponry ;*4 Shield Bits Infiltrator-Added Weaponry ;*Projectile Railgun w/ Long Barrel (replaces Sniper Rifle) ;*Beam Rifle ;*4 Beam Pistols/GN Hatchets (Replaces Standard Beam Pistols and Beam Saber) Support-Added Weaponry ;*2 chest-mounted Vulcan ;*Beam Rifle ;*2 Heat-Resistant Gel Canister Launchers (1 on Sniper Rifle, 1 on Beam Rifle) ;*Second Beam Saber Sub-Class System Features Sniper ;*Bit Control System :A control system that allows a Sniper-role Agas Striker to deploy and control its Shield Bits. The system itself possesses a limited AI that adjusts the positioning of the Bits to automatically block incoming fire. ;*Polarized Sniper Scope :A Sniping Sensor modified with a modified polarization lense, allowing for longer targeting ranges and increased accuracy. Infiltrator ;*Optical Camouflage :A cloaking membrane that renders the Agas Striker completely invisible to both the naked eye and to sensors. It's primary use is to allow the Agas Striker to take up an advantageous position for sniping enemies from the shadows. ;*Silencers :Barrel-mounted silencers mounted on the Sniper and Beam Rifles. These suppress the sound generated by the aforementioned weapons to the point where one would have to be listening closely to hear it. It is recommended that they be replaced between sorties for continued effectiveness. ;*Magnetic Coating :A magnetic field coating applied to the joints of an Infiltrator-type Agas Striker. They help loosen the Agas' joints for increased reflexes. This boosts the Agas Striker's CQC capabilities. Support ;*Welding :The beam sabers of a Support-type Agas Striker come equipped with a secondary welding feature. This aids a Support-type Agas Striker's ability to effect quick repairs on the field until proper maintenance can be effected back at an allied hangar. ;*Magnetic Coating :The same magnetic field coating of the Agas Striker's infiltrator setup is also applied to the Agas Striker's Support setup, allowing for more effective welding jobs and better reflexes for enhanced CQC capabilities.